Surprising Find
by shrugs43092
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki deside to tie up loose ends by killing Orochimaru and while they're searching one of Orochimaru's hideouts Itachi finds Sasuke, who looks beat up and is currently passed out?
1. The Breifing

Warning: This fic will contain strong language, yoai, incest, changes in this story from the series, and possible spoilers. Yoai will most likely not occur untill later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… This is probably why.

"Call a group meeting," was the first thing, a groggy eyed, Pein heard when he woke up that morning.

Madara had woken and decided to tie up some loose ends that may lead other villages, particularly Kanoha, to the Akatsuki's base. Since Pein was the mock leader for the time being, the meeting had to be announced by him.

After announcing the meeting to half of the base Pein went back to 'Tobi's' room and spoke with the leader about what the meeting was about. He only needed to tell half the base because the other half were partnered to the one's that were told and would be there regardless.

When the others finally were told of the meeting the responses varied.

When Itachi announced the meeting to Kisame, Kisame just sighed and sat up in bed. By this time the Uchiha had already left and was nowhere to be seen. Kisame just lowered his head before he started to get dressed for his meeting, 'Why doesn't he ever talk to me. We've been partners for two years now and he still is just as isolated, if not more, as when he joined.' Kisame kept thinking about this as he got ready. He didn't care for Itachi much either, but he was still a kid in Kisame's eyes and because of that Kisame worried for him.

When Kakuzu had told Hidan about the meeting, Hidan just mumbled something about it being too early and a few more profanities, then rolled over. "Wake up brat, Leader said for everyone to be there in 10 minutes." Kakuzu said this while walking over to his stack of money and soon began counting it. He knew this drove Hidan crazy and would get the Jashinist to wake up. Within the next two and a half minute Hidan was up dressed and screaming profanities as he walked out the bedroom door. Kakuzu then pulled out a notepad and scrolled down the number he had reached when Hidan woke up. He then scanned the other numbers and chuckled slightly when he realised that it was a new record for how quickly he could get Hidan out of the room.

Zetsu had been told by Pein about the meeting and 'Tobi' already knew, so he went to tell Diedara about the meeting and came back out a minute later screaming about being a good boy while running away from a very ticked off looking Diedara with three little clay spiders in his hand.

Konan had still been asleep when Pein had come into there shared room to tell her of the meeting, but she didn't stay asleep long as a loud explosion was heard down the hallway there room was on. At hearing this she awoke and was instantaneously in a defensive position by the bed holding a Kunai in one hand and staring in Pein's direction with a look the made you feel like you were trapped in ice. It was only for a second but it still took affect and Pein had to hide the chill that went up his spine. He then proceeded to tell her about the meeting in 10 minutes before excusing himself from the room.

Within six minutes all the Akatsuki members were seated in their Meeting Room and waiting for Pein to start the meeting. Their 'Meeting Room' wasn't really anything special. Really it was just one of the vacant living room areas with a round-ish table in the middle of it. There were 13 seats even though the largest the group had ever been was 10, but Kakuzu had found it for 100 yen less then a table for 10 so they ended up with the 13 seater instead.

Kakuzu and Kisame were sitting next to each other and decided to joke around a bit quietly while waiting. Kisame started by whispering the announcement, " Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of… who should it be this time?" Kisame asked since they had teasingly paired Sasori and Diedara during the last meeting. Unfortunately they didn't realise how true what they were saying was until the blonde had come back from their mission to capture the one-tailed beast and virtually shut down from the loss of the puppeteer. The two felt horrible afterwards but that had been months ago and wouldn't stop them from joking around.

"Good question. Hm… how about." Kakuzu's suggestion was cut short by Pein announcing that the meeting had now started.

"This meeting was called because it is time that we tie up loose ends with our old friend Orochimaru. I know how much you all have missed him in his absence so we're going to pay him a visit. I've come to understand that he has been keeping a profile on us as we have on him but he has also been giving out information about us to the neighbouring villages. This is why our latest attempts to capture the Tail-beast vessels have been more difficult. To my knowledge our location has not been given up yet but that may only be a matter of time.

I've decided that in order to prevent anymore of our classified information to leak out to the villages, we must go to the Sound Village and find Orochimaru. When we have infiltrated his hideout we will search the entire hideout in order to find him. If he is not there I know the location of 7 of his other 9 hideouts so we will methodically search each one leaving no traces they we were ever there. We will all work as a group in order to cover more ground at a faster rate and if we do find him it will take all of us to take him down in the case that he has any of his…'experiments' with him.

Any questions?"

Pein then sat down and waited for any questions.

"**When do we start**; _how long will it take_?" Zetsu's two sides asked after a short pause.

" We start in two days, and it will take between three days to three weeks." Pein replied.

"Why two days?" Kisame asked eager to get out of the base. Itachi and Kisame had gotten back a week ago and had been sitting around the base with nothing to do.

"I have received information that says Orochimaru is currently not at an of his bases because he just attacked Kanoha about a month ago and Appears to be waiting on something or someone. The report wasn't clear on that part." Pein answered to the best of his abilities. He hadn't been able to see the entire report of Madara's but when it came to what Orochimaru was waiting for all it said was that he was waiting on something from Kanoha.

Itachi had stopped listening when he heard Pein mention Orochimaru's attack on Kanoha because he had a flashback to when he and Kisame had been sent there to capture the nine-tailed beast and he had ran into Sasuke. He then began to think about how much his brother had grown and was glad to see that he was getting stronger. He knew that Sasuke would never believe him, but Itachi still cared about Sasuke. He wished that he could have a chance to explain everything to his younger brother but he doubted that he would be given the chance. And even if he did explain, would Sasuke believe him? These thought had plagued Itachi's mind ever since the fight. He knew that Sasuke hated him and he wanted Sasuke to in order to get stronger and revive the Uchiha clan. He knew that Sasuke would never allow the Uchiha clan to try and take over the Leaf Village like their father and uncles tried. Or at least the Sasuke that he had watched grow until the age of eight wouldn't. By doing this he was making him stronger so that he would be a valuable asset to Kanoha…

Itachi then stopped that train of thought as he realised that the meeting was almost over. With his mind now set on the upcoming mission, Itachi hoped that he found the rotten snake that had always leered at him when he first joined and had endangered his younger brother and attacked Kanoha. If he found him first he would kill him before anyone else showed up and say that he had to because Orochimaru was attacking him or trying to escape.

"Ok. Well if there are no more questions then this meeting is now over. Be ready to leave by tomorrow night, get a good nights rest tomorrow night because we leave at five in the morning. I will give each of you a map with a trail to follow. They all lead to the same locations but the trails are different so we don't cause suspicions by travelling in a large group. On each trail there will be four places with times on them. These are were all the trails cross so we can make sure that we all arrive at the same time to the hideouts."

He looked at all of the Akatsuki member's faces then to see if he could detect any sign of a question or some confusion and was glad to see that there was none on any of them's faces.

"Dismissed."


	2. How Zetsu Met Madara

Warning: This fic will contain strong language, yoai, incest, changes in this story from the series, and possible spoilers. Yoai will most likely not occur untill later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… This is probably why.

"Dismissed."

With that everyone got up and left. Most went to the kitchen while others went to their rooms or the other living to watch T.V.

To Itachi and a few of the other members the meeting seemed short but when they looked at the time they were amazed to see that it was already three fifteen.

"There goes my whole fucking day." Hidan stated, before going off into the living room and watching the rest of his recording of "Midnight Meat Train." No one in the base was surprised that he liked it. And they knew he was going to hate the ending when you find out about the monsters. He thought it was a movie about how to practice Jashinism in the city. What a shock he was in for.

Konan had begun to cook something when a loud cry was heard from Hidan's direction. Everyone knew it wasn't Hidan because they had heard the scream multiple times ever since the person had joined.

Within seconds Tobi was running into the kitchen holding his arm and you could see blood running down the side of his glove were his wrist would be. Kakuzu immediately walked over to Tobi to see how bad the cut was as Zetsu walked into the kitchen with a bored expression that quickly turned to worried as he saw the small pool of blood forming by the slightly sobbing Tobi.

"_What happened Tobi?_ **You run into a katana or something?**" The white side of Zetsu asked concerned as the black side made a joke about it.

" Tobi walked into the room and asked Hidan-sempia what he was watching, because Tobi is a good boy, and then Hidan-sempia said he wanted to try something and told Tobi to stay real still. So Tobi stood still for Hidan-sempia, because Tobi is a good boy, and he started swinging a butchers knife at me like in the movies he was watching. Why did Hidan-sempia do that? Tobi didn't do anything bad. Tobi is not a bad boy, Tobi is a good boy."

About half way through the explanation Kakuzu walked into the living room and took the knife from Hidan before cutting into the Masochists arm and then yelling at him that not everyone's immortal and that there was an important mission coming up that everybody, including Tobi, had to be present for. Kakuzu then started yelling about staining the floors and how much it was going to cost to clean that up at which point Hidan just ignored him. Hidan soon started screaming profanities as the part of the movie discussed earlier came up and he then stormed out of the room screaming at the top of his lungs about the world being full of non believers and such.

After Kakuzu walked away Zetsu quickly patched up Tobi's wounded arm and told Tobi that it show be fine in about a day so he wouldn't have to worry about it during the mission.

Zetsu was the only other person besides Pein and Itachi who knew that Tobi was really Madara and the real leader of Akatsuki. He had found out when he and 'Tobi' had shared rooms while part of the base was being fixed because of one of Diedara's explosions. He had woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone talking in a low and unfamiliar voice. When he turned his head he saw that it was Tobi but he didn't have his mask on and his eyes were in the form of the Magekyuo Sharingan. He then watched as the figured looked over towards him and was amazed to see that it was none other than Madara Uchiha himself. He looked rather young though so he wasn't sure. Madara was supposedly dead but this guy looked identical to the statues and pictures of him.

"Well I see that I've woke you. From your expression I would of thought you'd seen a ghost Zetsu-san. Oh right you don't know. No I'm not dead, and my real names not Tobi. My name, as you've probably guessed is Madara Uchiha, and I have been with the Akatsuki every since it began… Actually in all truth I started the Akatsuki but Pein has to play the leader so that my being alive never gets out to any villages. Oh that reminds me since you know this now you can't tell anyone else inside or outside of the organisation my true identity. To them I must remain Tobi. If you do tell anyone then I will personally see to it that you and who ever you tell die a slow painful death. Alright?" And with that Madara concluded his introduction to Zetsu.

Zetsu's white side had to suppress a shiver at the memory or how much of a psychotic killer Madara had sounded and looked by the end of that introduction, while his black half suppressed a chuckle at seeing and feeling the white half's reaction to the memory. His black half was in aw over Madara's reputation and power while the white half was slightly scared of the Uchiha's insatiable lust for chaos and war, but he respected him as a leader and was glad to be on Madara's side rather than against him.

As Zetsu left the kitchen he could hear someone shouting about something but could only since one chakra so he decided to check it out. No one knew it, but one of Zetsu's favourite past times was spying on the other Akatsuki members. It had first started as trying to find someway to get back at Pein (who he thought was the real leader at the time) for throwing away all of his 'leftovers' and trying to get him to change his diet. He soon realised that he enjoyed spying on the other members because he got to see who they truly were the only ones he didn't spy on were Tobi and Itachi. He didn't know why but whenever he would try to spy on Itachi, Itachi would know he was there or would just sit there and saw nothing. It seemed that all he ever did was it and read or just be by alone and not do anything.

He enjoyed spying on the others though… or at least most of the others. He had stopped spying on Diedara and Sasori when he accidentally saw more of the two of them then he ever wanted to and decided from that moment on to never spy on the two of them again. Though the mental scaring from the image was already done.

Upon closer examination of the sound, he realised it was Kisame. This shocked him since he was expecting to find Kakuzu or Hidan, since they were usually the cause of majority of the yelling in the base. When he listened in he found that Kisame was yelling about someone ignoring him and still hating him after two years.

Zetsu couldn't figure out whom Kisame was talking about until he heard him mention the word 'partners' while talking about how long he had none the other person. Now understanding that Kisame was frustrated about Itachi's loner personality, Zetsu decided he would make his presence known in order to comfort his friend.

He slowly, as not to give away his presence too soon, came back out of the wall and slowly walked to in front of the room's door.

"_Kisame…is that you in there?_** What the hell are you yelling about?**" Zetsu questioned after knocking on the door twice with no response.

Opening the door, Kisame answered," Nothing… What are you guys up to?"

Zetsu didn't know how to reply to that but soon wished he had said something because his black half blurted out, "**Well we heard you yelling, more like whining, about something and he decided to check on you… Well since we're already bothering you wonna play some cards or something?**"

Kisame looked at Zetsu for a second and then decided it wasn't such a bad idea to get his mind off of his partner. He was going to go crazy if he kept thinking about it. "Sure what game did you have in mind?"

"**Go Fish.** _Poker. Hey be nice that wasn't funny. I'm sure he gets enough fish jokes as it is he doesn't need you adding on to them. _**What? I couldn't help it.** _Just shut up. Kami! Of all the people to be stuck with, I get stuck with a jerk like you._ **Well at least I'm not as lame as you. If I left everything up to you we would never have joined Akatsuki, we'd be dead since you wouldn't eat, and we'd be wimps. Plus you're afraid of almost everything.** _Am not! _**Are too!**_Am not! _**Are too! **_Not!_** Yes you are!**…"

While Zetsu continued to argue with himself, Kisame went to get the playing cards. When he returned to where he had left Zetsu he saw that they had finished arguing. When he got closer he noticed the bite mark on the black half's hand and a bruise forming around the white half's eye. "And people say I'm weird." Kisame said under his breath before heading towards the kitchen.

After playing poker for about half an hour, Kakuzu had joined. There was a rule in the organization that if the played poker at the base no money could be involved since technically the money was distributed evenly among them and as long as they were on base they couldn't spend money unless permitted by Kakuzu (very unlikely) or Leader. After playing for another three hours they stopped because Hidan came in complaining that it was already six fifty eight and someone needed to make dinner or he was going to.

When Hidan first joined Akatsuki and had made that threat everyone just laughed and said for him to go ahead and make dinner. They had all thought that he couldn't be much worse than Konan since she burned everything to the point it was like eating rubber when it came to dinner dishes. They soon found out they were dead wrong when they went to eat dinner and found that it was burnt and had spots of blood on it. Someone had asked how he had managed to keep some parts rare while the rest was burnt beyond recognition and wasn't happy with the response that the blood wasn't from the meat. When Hidan had walked in no one noticed the uncovered cuts and punctures along Hidan's arms from his 'religious ceremony' he had just preformed in the dungeon. Shortly after everyone handed their plates to Zetsu who gave a questioning look until Kisame explained and then left. The ordeal wasn't over yet though because when Pein went into the kitchen he yelled for Kisame to get in there quickly. When Kisame arrived in the kitchen his jaw dropped. There was blood and burn marks all over the walls and ceiling and the inside of the oven looked like a bomb had gone off. A fire was going on the wall above the oven and half of the sink was missing.

"How on earth did we not hear any of this?" He asked aloud.

"I don't know but Hidan is never to step foot near the over or sink again." Pein replied as Kakuzu walked in the door behind them. Kakuzu stopped before he was ever completely through the doorway and disappeared almost as quickly as he had appeared. Within ten seconds you could hear Hidan Screaming as Kakuzu tried to murder him. Since Hidan couldn't dies Kakuzu never really worried about holding back his urges to kill him until he realised that the little brat liked the pain. So instead Kakuzu decided to torture him by making him as uncomfortable as he could as often as he could.

Everyone at the tale shuttered at the memory of that night and were about to argue over whose turn it was to cook dinner when they saw Itachi walk into the room reading some book that looked over a hundred years old be the condition of it. After exchanging glances that showed everyone at the table was thinking the same thing they decided to try it.

"Whose turn is it to cook dinner this time?" Kisame asked since he had cooked the previous night.

"_Not mine. _**Well no duh it's not our turn we don't eat the same stuff as they do.**" Zetsu commented before starting to argue with himself again.

"Not mine." Kakuzu stated calmly after Zetsu started arguing.

"Well if you guys really want me to cook again." Hidan stated before walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait. What about Itachi? I don't think he's ever cooked dinner since he's joined the organization." Kakuzu said seeing as no one else would.

Hearing his name mentioned Itachi looked up from what he was reading and listened to what they were saying. Seeing no reason to argue with the older men, the 17 year old walked to the kitchen door replying with his usual 'hn' as his only response.


	3. Dinner

Warning: This fic will contain strong language, yoai, incest, changes in this story from the series, and possible spoilers. Yoai will most likely not occur untill later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… This is probably why.

_Hearing his name mentioned Itachi looked up from what he was reading and listened to what they were saying. Seeing no reason to argue with the older men, the 17 year old walked to the kitchen door replying with his usual 'hn' as his only response._

Itachi didn't know what to cook, or even what they really had to cook, so he walked around the kitchen grabbing various items on autopilot as he thought about what he had just read in his mother's version of their family album.

His mother and father hadn't been like most parents and just settled for pictures with brief descriptions and dates. No, they had written out almost every detail about the event and then put only one picture off the actual event… sometimes. To Itachi it was more of a journal then a family album, but it worked the same way and made remembering the events easier.

When Itachi had first left the village he didn't understand why he had decided to bring the album rather then leave it behind with his dead family and Sasuke. But in all truth he couldn't bring himself to forget them. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget about Sasuke or his parents. As time went on he realised this and found that somehow he had known that when he had left the village, and that was why he had kept the album.

Itachi snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the sound of a knife being sharpened. He didn't pay much attention after he saw that it was just himself about to cut up some chicken for whatever it was he was cooking.

He proceeded to cut up the chicken into reasonable sized cubes on autopilot still. It wasn't until he had added all the various items together that he realised what he was cooking. He had seen each individual item he had picked up (tomato paste, milk, chicken, and various spices), but now that they were all mixed together he noticed that he was making his mother's tomato soup with chicken chunks in it. A small smirk appeared on his lips but disappeared just as quick.

'This was Sasuke's favourite recipe of our mom's.' Itachi thought as he added the, now cooked, chicken. 'Not surprising since he loved tomatoes so much.' He continued but then put up him mental block before he got lost in his memories again.

With in twenty minutes Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki were sitting down in either the kitchen or their rooms eating dinner. When Itachi had walked out of the kitchen and handed the other members their bowls they had looked at him questioningly. They were a little wary of what they were about to eat when someone new made a meal. Itachi just looked right back at them for a second before saying, "It's not poisoned or anything." With that he walked back into the kitten to get the next batch of bowls.

When everyone had their soup he grabbed his bowl and went to his and Kisame's shared room. He was relieved to see that the shark wasn't there because he wanted to be alone. He liked being alone and thought that today had been a good day since he had been able to spend most of it alone.

That was until Tobi came running sown the hall screaming that he was a good boy. He barged into Itachi's room and immediately quieted down because of the death glare Itachi was giving him do to the intrusion and excessive noise.

"Tobi has a message from the other Akatsuki members. They say they think that Itachi should cook from now on because Itachi can actually cook… They sent Tobi to tell you this because Tobi is a good boy and would be being a bad boy if he didn't."

Tobi then stared to back away towards the door until he felt something bump into his back. He started and turned to see what it was, thinking that Itachi had made a clone and was going to kill him.

He didn't know why but the only people in Akatsuki that actually scared him were Itachi, Hidan sometimes (like earlier in the day), and his other personality, this Madara guy.

When Tobi turned around he saw that it was only Kisame opening the door and relaxed. 'Itachi-sensei wouldn't kill me in front of Kisame-sensei… Would he?' With that thought Tobi became rigid again and then quickly ran out of the room and didn't stop until he reached Zetsu and his shared room. Once there, he got under his bed and stayed there for about three hours. When Zetsu walked into the room and saw the bed shaking he immediately knew it was Tobi and told him to come out from under the bed and tell him what had scared him already knowing the answer because of over hearing the other's tell Tobi to give Itachi a message.

With hearing that Zetsu knew to stay out of his room or he would still be trying to pry the masked man's arms off from around him. He couldn't understand why this guy was so attached to him but it was nice to have someone around him that honestly didn't care about what he looked like… besides Kisame. Whenever Kisame and him would hangout, it seemed that it just ended up with his black half and Kisame making jokes about one another of they would play cards. Tobi was a relief, even if he did get kind of annoying sometimes. '**Kind of? He's always annoying. Whining or screaming about being a good boy. Remember when he almost strangled us because Hidan had asked to sacrifice him and he accepted not even knowing what he was agreeing to. Then he came running to us after Hidan had pulled out his scythe?… Actually that was pretty funny, annoying as hell, but funny.**' '_See so he is nice to have around, even if its just to humour you, he honestly trusts us and its kind of nice to not have to listen to you and Kisame joke around all the time._' '**So what? You don't like Kisame now or something?**' '_No it's not that but you should ease up on the kid._' Zetsu continued to argue with himself mentally for about 10 minutes until he felt that Tobi had stopped shaking and hanging off his left arm and was now leaning heavily on his shoulder and flay trap.

When Zetsu looked over he saw that Tobi had fallen asleep on him and had finally calmed down as he had been arguing with himself. He then picked Tobi up and put him on his own bed so that he could sleep. It was 11:30 at night after all and he was pretty tired himself. '**Plus with the brat already asleep, it won't be hard to fall asleep for a change.**' '_Be nice._' '**What?… It's the truth.**' '_Just go to sleep._'

With that Zetsu finally was able to go to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile, back in Itachi and Kisame's room:

"Hey Itachi-san?" Kisame questioned as he got in his bed.

"Hn?"

"Why don't you ever talk to me or hang out with me?… We're partners and have been partners for two years and you still keep to yourself like when you first joined. Do you really hate me that much?" Kisame questioned, tired of feeling like Itachi hated him.

"I don't hate you. I just like to keep to myself. Now go to sleep, we have to prepare for the mission tomorrow." Itachi replied with his normal unemotional, uncaring voice.

With that, the two fell asleep without any further questions. Kisame was glad that he wasn't hated and would respect that Itachi just preferred to be left alone. Itachi was glad that Kisame hadn't questioned any further and decided that he would attempt to talk a little more to his partner to show that he didn't hate him. What good was having a partner if you didn't trust him and he didn't trust you?

That night they had both shown in there own ways that they were friends and could trust each other whether in a mission, fighting, or possibly with any secrets they may have to keep from the others.


	4. Bad Dreams

Warning: This fic will contain strong language, yoai, incest, changes in this story from the series, and possible spoilers. Yoai will most likely not occur untill later on. Also, this chapter is pretty dark and includes Tobi abuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… This is probably why.

Everyone in the base slept surprising well that night. Everyone that is, except for Tobi. In his dream he was having a face-to-face discussion with Madara. In Tobi's opinion Madara and Itachi were the two scariest people in the world. Madara was even scarier then Itachi because Tobi could run away from Itachi. Madara was in Tobi's head so there was no escaping him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Itachi is not going to do anything to you! By you showing that your scared of Itachi it shows that I am scared of that boy. Do you really think that I would allow anything to happen to you?! If you die, I die." Madara screamed at Tobi for the third time that night.

"…" Tobi remained quiet because he was terrified if he answered that Madara would hurt him.

"Answer me now you annoying brat!" Madara shouted, noticing the terrified look on Tobi's face and enjoying every second of torturing the poor kid.

"No you wouldn't" Tobi mumbled out in a quiet whine. He hated when he dreamed because Madara controlled everything in the dream except for Tobi himself.

"Speak up! I can't hear you, you insufferable twit!" Madara yelled as he grabbed Tobi by the hair and yanked him up into a standing position so that they were facing each other.

By this time Tobi was crying. He was in pain and terrified. He had always been told that in a dream things didn't hurt, but in his they did and it seemed like Madara liked to remind him of this fact. Luckily he didn't dream often, but when he did he couldn't wake himself up so he was stuck until Madara was done.

"You wouldn't… let anything happen… to Tobi." Tobi choked out between sobs.

Madara chuckled at this and released Tobi. He decided he had beat the kid up enough for now and decided to try out something new. He knelt down next to Tobi and cupped his face the boy's face in his hands wiping away the tears. He then raised the boy's face so that the made eye contact. Tobi looked scared at first but then shocked when he saw that Madara didn't look mad anymore but instead, he looked like he actually cared about the fact he had hurt the boy.

Tobi froze in shock. He didn't know whether to trust that Madara wasn't just playing a trick on him or not. He then felt Madara rubbing his hair were it had be nearly ripped out, and prepared for Madara to do something else to hurt him. He closed his eyes out of habit when he was expecting to get hurt.

"Relax… I'm not going to hurt you Tobi." Madara Said in an almost caring sounding voice.

Tobi was once again in shock and looked up at the older Uchiha in disbelief. "But… You always hurt Tobi. It doesn't matter how much of a good boy Tobi's been. You're always mad at Tobi and yell at him." Tobi replied and saw the hint of a smile on Madara's lips before all traces of it ever being there vanished.

" I know that Tobi. But I'm going to try and give a little more tolerance of you and your fears for right now." Madara replied sounding as sincere as he could.

"Really?" Tobi questioned, realising that the wall behind him had disappeared. He took advantage of its absence and backed away from Madara, who slowly followed.

"What's wrong, don't believe me?" He asked enjoying how Tobi reacted to him trying to be nice.

"No… I mean yes, I mean no…." Tobi said as he continued to back away until he came to another wall and prepared for Madara to blow up at his for his screw-ups again. He was shocked again, however when Madara reached him and helped him to stand up while brushing the dirt off of him.

Tobi took this change to run away and escape Madara and whatever game he was playing. As he was running he noticed that Madara wasn't following like he had done in the past when Tobi hadn't decided to just get whatever Madara was going to do over with. He stopped then, and against his better judgement, decided to give Madara a chance.

As soon as Madara realised that Tobi ha finally believed him he appeared beside Tobi and they began to talk. By the end of the dream Tobi had became a little less afraid of Madara, but still kept in the back of his mind that this might be a trap. Madara sensed this and made sure to not show any sign that this may be a trap or game for him. He was honestly going to try and be a little nicer to the boy.

"So Tobi, am I really that bad of a guy?" Madara asked to see how Tobi would react.

"Um… Tobi doesn't really know yet." Tobi answered, telling the truth, since Madara would know if he was lying anyway and honestly, he didn't have a true answer for the question.

"Fair enough." Madara said before he, and everything else in the dream disappeared and Tobi woke up.

Itachi's night had started well because, for a change, he wasn't having a dream at all. He had woken up around three in the morning to get a glass of water, like he usually did, and went back to bed. That was when everything started to go wrong. He had expected to go back to his dreamless sleep, but instead had a dream that replayed the night that he killed his clan. He hadn't had this dream for about a year now and was not prepared to watch it again, especially after all of the memories he had, had that day. He suffered through the dream remembering every detail about that night so clearly that even if the dream were to stop, it would continue just as clearly in his head until the memory of that night was over.

Everything was as he remembered it until the dream was almost over, and then things started to change. The changes were subtle, but he still noticed them. He went into his house and killed his parents, waited for Sasuke to show up, but instead of the eight-year-old Sasuke walking through the door like he expected, the twelve-year-old Sasuke walked through the door with a Chidori in hand. He was shocked for a second when he saw the boy come at him but as he was about to move he saw someone run past him at Sasuke, wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

He soon realised it was him when he had fought with Sasuke last when the figure turned around. As the fight continued he noticed that there was a fourth person in the room. He walked forward and realised it was the eight year old Sasuke he had been expecting to see. He was exactly the same as how Itachi had remembered him that night except for the fact that he too could see the other Sasuke and Itachi in the room fighting.

Itachi was expecting for the dream to continue on with the memory of that night, but was surprised when he saw that the smaller Sasuke went pale before Itachi had even said a word. He turned to see were Sasuke was looking and was caught of guard by the sight. The other Sasuke and Itachi had ended there fight but one detail was changed. Instead of Itachi leaving Sasuke in the wall of toad Stomach, the Itachi in his dream had a kunai pressed against twelve year old Sasuke's neck and was looking towards them as if waiting on something. When Itachi was about to go over to stop himself from killing Sasuke, the other Itachi slashed the kunai across Sasuke's neck and let the boy drop to the ground. When Itachi got to the fallen Sasuke he saw that there was no questioning that the boy was dead. He glared up at the other Itachi and was met with a smile, as the other disappeared. He looked down and saw that the dead Sasuke had disappeared as well, but when he looked up the eight-year-old Sasuke was still there with tears in his eyes.

He went over to try and soothe the younger Sasuke but was stopped because the dream resumed the memory of that night until he was about to let Sasuke run away. Instead of telling him to run like in real life, he used the final stage of his Sharingan on the boy and watch as he killed his little brother.

By this point Itachi had had enough and couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes. He knew it was just a dream, but it seemed do real that he didn't want to wake up, in fear that he had forced himself to forget that and that he actually killed his younger brother, or that he had just dreamt the last four years of his life and would wake up to find himself in the woods still covered in the blood of his clan, including Sasuke's.


End file.
